The invention relates generally to harvesting and bunching threes and more particularly to improved apparatus therefor that renders the operations more safe, economical and rapid.
The closest prior art is the U.S. Pat. No. 3,991,799 for Apparatus and Method of Felling and Bunching Trees issued to the applicant, this application being for improvements thereon.